


Conundrum of love spells

by descendantsships



Series: Ben/Carlos [1]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/descendantsships/pseuds/descendantsships
Summary: Carlos had just wanted to get a closer look of Ben eating the cookie and letting the spell take effect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try in the Descendants world.

Carlos had just wanted to get a closer look of Ben eating the cookie and letting the spell take effect.

"Carlos." Evie warned in a whisper, but Carlos still kept inching forward.

But just as Ben was taking a bite of the cookie he looked past Mal to Carlos who was the one that caught his attention and as the magic took effect, a dopey smile took over his features as he walked past Mal towards Carlos.

"Carlos." Ben said softly, voice awed.

"Ben?" Carlos asked, tensing up under the sweet way he was looking at him.

"Carlos..." Ben stepped up to him smiling at him like he was the most precious thing in the world. Carlos, not used to anyone looking at him like that, felt himself blush a hot red, "has anyone told you you have the most beautiful eyes?"

"Uh-what?"

Ben nodded, taking one of Carlos's hand in his. "You have the most beautiful eyes." Carlos felt himself get redder if possible. "Don't tell me no one's ever told you this before." He looked completely enamored now. The cookie's effect probably taking complete control of him now.

"He's in love with you." Mal said with a pleased smile.

"Of course I'm in love with him." Ben agreed trying to raise Carlos's hand to kiss it.

"No!" Carlos exclaimed, but at the slightly hurt expression taking over Ben's face Carlos tried to smile. "Take me on a date first before any kissing." He joked, but it apparently was the wrong thing to say because Ben beamed at him.

"Okay." He told him, and before Carlos could ask what he meant, Jay wrapped one arm around Ben's shoulders.

"Let's go get ready for the game. You can plan dates later."

Ben nodded, quickly entwining his hand with Carlos's, but Mal quickly stopped him.

"Do you mind if we talk to Carlos for a quick moment, Ben? We'll send him to change soon."

"Sure. I'll see you on the field." Ben told Carlos, but didn't move to leave, Jay had to drag him along, and even then Ben kept looking over at Carlos.

When Carlos looked away from Ben, he found Mal and Evie in front of him. Evie looking concerned and amused, while Mal had a smirk on her face.

"It worked." Mal said. "The plans may have changed, but we proceed as planned. You can do this, he's completely head over heels for you."

Carlos sighed. "I don't know if I can do this."

"You have to, Carlos." Mal whispered, seeing Doug there, probably waiting for Evie and Mal so all three could walk to the bleachers together. "Look, everything will be fine. We just have to get him to be your boyfriend, and he's already in love with you, so we're half way done."

"Right." He had to hold off the stress he felt at this change of events. Sure, it felt good to have Ben pay attention to him, but that didn't mean that he could pretend to be dating him. Carlos had never dated anyone before, what was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to act?

"Just calm down. Everything will be cake." Mal promised with that ease that made her the leader of their group.

Carlos nodded.

"Perfect. You have a Tourney game to get to."

Mal had been right. Things had been going okay during the game, but when Ben scored the wining goal with Jay and Carlos's help, he quickly took the microphone from the announcer and declared his love for Carlos just like that.

Audrey looked crush at the public humiliation of it all, and Carlos would have found it funny if Ben wasn't spewing corny lines into a microphone for all the school to hear.

And in the end, he walked over to him, taking hold of his hand like before and saying:

"I love you, Carlos. Will you go to the coronation with me?" The only one he could see was Jay and he was nodding as subtly as he could.

"Yes." Carlos managed to finally say.

"He said yes!" Ben announced to the bleachers full of students who all started cheering a bit confused, but then grew more confident. Ben leaned down and Carlos pulled back with a quiet gasp.

"Sorry, date first." Ben chuckled, and instead wrapped a hand around Carlos's shoulders and raised a hand to the crowd, cheering along with them now.

Carlos's heart beat loudly in his chest and he couldn't help the excitement of everyone around him make him cheer as well. He let himself enjoy Ben's arm around his shoulder, a faint flush coming to his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it or want to request for this pairing or any other pairing you can do so in my [blog](https://descendantsships.tumblr.com/ask). :)


End file.
